


Got No Time to Knock

by jonesbrooke0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be More Chill au, Bottom Jeremy Heere, First Time, Heathers AU, I'm tired, M/M, Top Michael Mell, bmc au, boyf riends au, don't take michael being JD too seriously, fight me idk, jeremy is in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesbrooke0/pseuds/jonesbrooke0
Summary: Jeremy didn’t know what to say. He was trying to search for a better sentence than ‘please fuck my brains out before I die.’-It's Dead Girl Walking but with Jeremy as Veronica and Michael as JD.





	Got No Time to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this off and on for like a week and a half now and it's finally done. 
> 
> Also if anyone asks, if I were to write this into a full au, this would be the cast:
> 
> Veronica - Jeremy  
> JD - Michael   
> Heather Chandler - Chloe  
> Heather Duke - Jenna  
> Heather Mac - Brooke  
> Kurt - Rich  
> Ram - Jake  
> Martha - Christine 
> 
> also this is my first smut pls be gentle

Jeremy kicked a rock as he walked down the cracked road. It was freezing in just a skirt, navy blazer, and thin shirt his “friends” had dressed him in for the party that night.

_ “I know who I’m eating lunch with on Monday. Do you?” _

He shivered at the last words Heather Valentine had spoken to him. His life was over. 

Jeremy shoved his cold hands into his blazer pockets. When he went back to school, Heather would tell everyone about what had happened that night and destroy whatever social life he had built up. While that wasn’t everything, it still meant that the bullying from before he had a peak in popularity would all come drifting back, and maybe even worsen.

His shoes made light scuffing noises against the sidewalk as he thought of how to avoid school and Heather V. He could change his name, and flee town. That was a lot of work though. Jeremy also didn’t have a license.

As he schemed, his head was pounding. All the alcohol and joints he had taken some hits from were starting to catch up to him, and while puking helped his stomach, his head wasn’t happy with him going from not drinking at all to slamming a bunch of drinks down at once. 

Jeremy came to a stop when he saw a familiar face. 

Michael Dean, the hot new kid, was standing at a window upstairs in the house in front of Jeremy. 

He crossed his arms, biting his lip as he saw Michael close the curtains to what Jeremy could only assume was his bedroom window. Jeremy and Michael had shared a long and weird conversation at 7/11 before Jeremy had gone to the party with the Heathers. Michael seemed mysterious and maybe even a bit broken, and all Jeremy wanted to do was know him.

Well, until now.

Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was all the alcohol in his system or the fact that he was a teenage boy, but the idea of Michael made all the blood rush to his lower region. He blinked.

That’s it. Instead of just laying down and letting Heather ruin his life, he could spend these last few hours losing his virginity.

Jeremy didn’t think much more about it before crossing the lawn.

He took a small breath, climbing up the tree next to Michael’s room. It wasn’t a very high climb, which Jeremy was thankful for. He couldn’t very well go through the front door and ask Michael to fuck him.

Jeremy scooted to the end of the highest branch of the tree and was satisfied to see that Michael had left his window open. He peaked in through the curtains and suddenly realized how creepy this all probably seemed.

He pulled back, wiping his sweaty palms off on his skirt. If Michael wanted, Jeremy would just leave. He wouldn’t force him into anything. 

God, Michael was  _ so _ hot.

Jeremy didn’t know exactly why he was so drawn to the other boy, but watching him fight Rich and Jake in the cafeteria woke something up inside of him. The conversation from earlier had only made those feelings worse, paired with how mysterious Michael seemed. 

Not to mention he was pretty good looking too.

Jeremy shook his head, finally climbing into the room.

He was surprised he didn’t stumble on his way in, with how many beers and tequila shots were running through his veins.

Jeremy squinted, trying to focus in the dark. He made out a figure laying on a bed. He walked over, fists clenched slightly. He felt like he could throw up again but in a good way.

He looked down at Michael, who was sleeping on his back. He wore his gray t-shirt and some ratty jeans, which Jeremy thought was a little weird. He always preferred to go to bed in shorts and an old t-shirt that was more than likely his dad’s. 

Jeremy silently shook Michael’s arm, biting his bottom lip as he did so.

Michael shot up, eyes wide as he looked around his room frantically. He grabbed his dark-rimmed glasses off of his bedside table and slid them on. His eyes met Jeremy’s, and his shoulders relaxed, but he also looked confused. “Jeremy?” he quirked a brow, turning his body more towards the other boy. “What are you doing in my room?”

Jeremy didn’t know what to say. He was trying to search for a better sentence than ‘please fuck my brains out before I die.’ 

He placed a finger over Michael’s lips. “I’m sorry, I know this is kind of weird.” Jeremy rolled his shoulders, deciding to just get it over with. “But I’m really drunk, and Heather is going to ruin my life, and I just really want to ride you.”

Michael almost didn’t catch the last part with how quickly he said it. “What?”

Jeremy didn’t know how else to put it. He grabbed Michael’s hand, pulling him up off the bed. He searched Michael’s eyes, before straightening up. “I’m yours tonight.” He whispered, hands sliding up Michael’s chest. “Please?”

Michael didn’t say anything, which worried Jeremy. 

But then Michael got closer, and Jeremy felt a cold hand run through his tattered curls. Jeremy leaned into the touch, biting his lip as he looked up at the taller boy.

“You sure you want this?” Michael whispered.

Jeremy nodded his head frantically, and before he knew it Michael’s lips were on his. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, groaning softly into the kiss. Michael ran his free hand over Jeremy’s back, tugging slightly at the blazer he wore.

Jeremy whined, Michael taking the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy gripped tightly at the t-shirt Michael wore, growing hard as Michael bit at his bottom lip. Michael stretched Jeremy’s lip in between his teeth as he pulled away.

Michael sank to his knees, shaking his head. “ _ God _ .”

Jeremy shivered as Michael ran his hands up his legs, and under the skirt he wore. He could feel Michael roaming his hands all over his thighs, making goosebumps rise with each slide of his fingers. He then felt Michael grab the edge of his underwear, sliding them off.

Jeremy’s eyes widened, expecting anything but that. Michael just simply slid them down Jeremy’s legs, looking up at him when they fell to his shoes. Jeremy kicked them off.

Michael lifted up Jeremy’s skirt, the smaller of the two suddenly feeling very exposed. 

Michael swallowed hard. “Wow...Do you want me to…?”

Jeremy just nodded, not fully knowing what he was agreeing to. He jumped when he felt Michael wrap his lips around his hard cock. He squeaked, his knees buckling before Michael steadied him. 

Michael swirled his tongue around Jeremy’s tip, which made the other boy slide a hand into his dark hair. He gripped Jeremy’s thighs tightly, half because he wanted to make sure Jeremy didn’t fall and the other half wanting to leave some bruises for him to find in the morning. 

Jeremy took a few shaky breaths, a bit overwhelmed. No one had ever touched him like this before, much less sucked him off. He bit his lip tightly, not wanting to make any noises that might alert Michael’s mom.

Michael pulled off with a ‘pop’, licking his lips as he stood up in front of Jeremy again. 

Before he could get a word in, Jeremy frantically tugged at the bottom of Michael’s shirt. Michael quickly slipped it off, before swiping his hand where the buttons of Jeremy’s blazer met. The blazer came undone, and Jeremy almost questioned how Michael did that so easily but decided to just shut up as Michael leaned down to nip at his neck.

Jeremy whimpered a bit, bucking his hips as Michael licked and bit him. He ran his hands over Michael’s bare skin, before deciding to run his nails down Michael’s back. Michael let out a groan. 

Jeremy decided he really wanted Michael to keep making those noises.

He fought against himself before finally deciding to pull back from Michael, taking him in. 

Michael’s brown eyes were now almost black with want, staring down at the smaller of the two. His hair was all over the place from Jeremy running his hands through it. His lips were a dark red, his cheeks matching the color. He leaned down and started to leave soft kisses on Jeremy’s cheek. 

“Lay down on the bed,” Michael whispered hotly in his ear. Jeremy gladly complied.

Jeremy noted how soft the bed was under him, probably from how worn the mattress was. Michael stood in front of him, sliding off his belt slowly as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. “So...do you always wear a belt to bed?” he teased lightly.

Michael chuckled. “No. I fell asleep on accident. In all fairness, I didn’t know I would have company tonight.”

Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up at that, watching as Michael took off his dark jeans. Michael threw them on the ground, doing a once over of Jeremy’s spread out body.

“Touch yourself. Leave the skirt on, though.”

Jeremy simply nodded, his hand shaking as he flipped up the pleated skirt. He looked up at Michael, who just stared at him as he slipped off his boxers. Jeremy’s eyes widened at the sight of Michael’s dick. He slid a hand down his thigh before he gripped the base of his cock. Jeremy whimpered softly, before giving himself a few tugs.

Michael groaned at the sight in front of him, stroking his own cock before climbing on the bed. He carefully straddled Jeremy, giving the boy enough room to get himself off as Michael leaned down to kiss him.

Jeremy whined softly into the kiss, barely believing that this was happening. A few hours ago he was flirting with Michael in a 7/11 and listening as he talked about his shit home life. Now he was laying down on Michael’s bed, getting off. Even though the reason for their late-night meeting wasn’t the greatest, Jeremy was still mind blown that Michael wanted him in the first place.

Michael pulled back, hand still wrapped around his cock as he bit at Jeremy’s ear. “Hey, I’m gonna finger you. That okay?” he asked in between nips.

Jeremy thought that was the dumbest question he had ever heard. Instead of voicing that opinion though, he just nodded.

Michael slid off of him, instead tapping the inside of Jeremy’s thighs. “Open up, baby.”

Jeremy tried not to choke on his own breath, spreading out for Michael. 

Michael leaned over to his bedside table, opening up the drawer. He pulled out a small bottle, opening it up with a click. He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, before putting the bottle back on the table. 

Michael leaned down, looking up at Jeremy through his dark eyelashes. “I’ll try and go slow.” He promised. He slowly slid a finger into Jeremy’s hole.

Jeremy flinched a bit, the finger just feeling...weird. He adjusted his hips, growing frustrated that the feeling was anything but good.

“Relax.”

Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes and swallowing. His eyes flew open when Michael curled his finger, quickly biting his fist to keep from making a noise.

Michael chuckled darkly. “There we go…” He thrust the finger in and out of Jeremy.

After that, he slid in two, and even three fingers. At this point, Jeremy was panting heavily, making the single curl in front of his face move up and down. He finally gripped Michael’s wrist, whimpering quietly. “Michael…”

Michael moaned softly at his name coming from Jeremy’s pretty lips, getting the hint. He pulled his fingers out, grabbing again at the bottle. 

“Shit,” He dug through his bedside drawer again, pulling out a foil package. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, before sliding it over his cock. He went back to the task at hand, the lube.

He squeezed a bit of the clear liquid out, before spreading it over his cock. He blew out a puff of air at the cold substance, before lining up with Jeremy’s hole.

Jeremy locked eyes with Michael, his breath coming out in heavy pants. 

Michael held back to the best of his abilities, wanting to fuck Jeremy’s brains out but also not wanting to hurt him. He slowly started to slide in.

Jeremy whimpered a bit, as it was a bit painful. Michael paused until Jeremy gave him the go ahead. 

When Michael bottomed out, Jeremy took a sharp breath. It felt weird, but also kind of nice.

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “Ready?”

Jeremy just nodded, not being able to do much else.

Michael began to move, eyes rolling to the back of his head with pleasure. “Holy fuck.” He whispered sharply, trying to keep his rhythm steady but also gentle so he wouldn’t hurt Jeremy. 

Jeremy closed his eyes tightly as Michael’s cock slipped in and out of him. He was starting to see the appeal.

Michael started to kiss down Jeremy’s neck, hands sliding up his chest and then his arms before he pinned Jeremy’s wrists gently to the bed. 

Jeremy’s eyes suddenly widened when Michael shifted, biting on his lip hard enough to almost make it bleed. Jeremy bucked his hips, Michael chuckling when he realized he had found a certain bundle of nerves.

“There it is…” He nipped at Jeremy’s ear, Jeremy whining as he felt heat collect at the pit of his stomach.

Jeremy wrapped his legs tightly around Michael’s waist as his thrusts began to get more frantic, Jeremy sinking more and more into the mattress. 

“Michael,” Jeremy’s voice suddenly cut in through their moans. “Can you...Can you pull my hair?”

Michael blinked, before grinning into Jeremy’s neck. “Thought you’d never ask.” Without warning, he took his hand from where it held down Jeremy’s wrist and tugged on the curls at the base of his neck. Jeremy almost bit his tongue trying not to cry out.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jeremy almost felt tears come to his eyes from the pleasure. “Michael, o-oh my god, I’m close..”

“Yeah, baby?” Michael pulled on Jeremy’s waist, making him slide down on the bed and closer to the other. “Gonna cum for me like a good boy?” he teased, twirling his digits deep in Jeremy’s hair before giving a particularly hard pull. “Cum for me baby, I wanna see you fall apart.”

Jeremy’s shoulders started to shake, the tears he felt earlier sliding down his cheeks. “Fuck!” He cried, coming all over his and Michael’s chests.

Michael didn’t take too long to fall apart after him. He pulled out, groaning as he slid off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash can next to his bed.

The two fell back onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their high.

Jeremy was the first to speak. “Wow.”

Michael just chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t think you’re giving us enough credit.” he teased.

Jeremy shook his head, licking his lips as he just looked at the other. There was light coming from the moon, it shining through Michael’s window and onto his face. Jeremy just looked at him in awe, still in shock that he and Michael had just gone all the way.

“You know this isn’t just a one-time thing for me, right?”

Michael looked up at Jeremy, his face in his arms as a string of black hair fell in his eyes. He shrugged. “Wouldn’t blame you if it was.” He said honestly.

Jeremy frowned, scooting closer to Michael. He slowly took Michael’s hand, wrapping their fingers together. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. “I just… I don’t think you’re as dead inside as you think. I know life sucks, but… Right now? Tonight? It’s perfect. I don’t want it to end."

Michael didn’t say anything, which terrified Jeremy. Had he gone too far? Maybe he should have just left after they cleaned up.

Then suddenly, lips were on his. He sighed in content as he and Michael kissed, but this one was different from the others. It was gentle, and maybe even loving. They pulled away, Michael brushing a stray curl from Jeremy’s eyes. 

Jeremy smiled, and Michael couldn’t help but smile right back.

“By the way, if you couldn’t tell… You were my first.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hate me for making the precious boy Michael JD. I know people usually see the squip as JD with this sort of thing but I was thinking maybe Michael is squipped and that's why he kills? But as far as I'm concerned for now this fic happens and then they just live happily ever after...whatever.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
